


Jack Daniel's & Orange Juice

by DonnieTZ



Series: South Side Stories [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Erotic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una raccolta di brevi scritti tutti esclusivamente e innegabilmente Gallavich!<br/>(Grazie alle promptatrici del gruppo facebook <i>We are out for prompt</i>).<br/><i>---<br/>Mentre dormiva.<br/>Ecco quando Ian sfregava la punta del naso contro la pelle di Mickey, inspirando delicatamente. Il suo profumo era cambiato, crescendo con lui, intensificandosi con le sue libertà.<br/>Tabacco e birra e Mickey.<br/>---<br/>Mickey sta parlando quando Ian lo avvicina. Le parole muoiono in gola, non hanno possibilità di vittoria, non hanno senso. Ian ha dita lunghe, labbra gonfie, sguardo attento. Ingoia. È una distrazione, un diversivo, un alibi contro l’omicidio che è la vita nel South Side.<br/>C'è qualcosa di così profondamente sconvolgente nei reciproci desideri, nelle voglie, nei bisogni. Sono essenziali, irrinunciabili.<br/>---<br/>Bello.<br/>Di una bellezza semplice. Terribilmente normale. Perfino noiosa.<br/>Ecco come sarebbe dovuto essere.<br/>Mickey con una camicia in prestito, Ian con un sorriso stiracchiato sul viso, un po’ intontito dal miscuglio di medicine e alcool. Posate sul tavolo, bistecca nel piatto, musica sottile nel ristorante.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tabacco e birra e Mickey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il profumo di Mickey.
> 
> Grazie ad Emma per il prompt!

 

Mentre dormiva.  
Ecco quando Ian sfregava la punta del naso contro la pelle di Mickey, inspirando delicatamente. Il suo profumo era cambiato, crescendo con lui, intensificandosi con le sue libertà.  
_Tabacco e birra e Mickey_.  
Mickey spesso poggiava la testa sul petto di Ian, stringendolo inconsapevolmente a sé. Allora Ian sentiva quell’odore mascolino direttamente dai capelli scuri, avvicinando il corpo nudo dell’altro ancora di più. Pelle contro pelle, carne contro carne.  
_Tabacco e birra e Mickey_.  
Altre volte Mickey si stendeva su un fianco e, allora, Ian si permetteva di abbracciarlo, con il naso contro la sua nuca, le sue spalle, il suo corpo. Poteva poggiare le labbra proprio lì, poteva leccare appena, mormorare qualche piccola parola che non sarebbe mai stata udita.  
_Tabacco e birra e Mickey_.  
Quando era Ian ad essere stretto da dietro, allora si portava le mani di Mickey al viso, poggiando piccoli baci nel palmo, sulle nocche, inebriandosi di quel contatto e di quel profumo.  
_Tabacco e birra e Mickey_.  
Poteva un odore sapere di casa, di sesso, di tutto? Poteva essere necessario? Poteva essere tutto ciò cui Ian aspirasse durante le serate, quando gli odori degli altri uomini erano insopportabilmente _diversi_?  
Sì.  
_Tabacco e birra e Mickey_.


	2. I'll be yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insomma questa raccolta (nella raccolta) riguarda attimi dell'intimità di Ian e Mickey. C'è (quasi) tutto ciò che penso facciano quando sono finalmente soli e possono concedersi un po' di sano accoppiamento! XD  
> Nonostante la tematica, non credo di essere andata nel p0rn vero e proprio (non ne sono in grado), ma sono anche riuscita a scriverne una sulla vaselina... una parto, in realtà, perché dire le cose senza dirle davvero è sempre complicato.  
> Spero vi piacciano.

C'è un punto più ruvido ad increspare il palmo di Mickey, c'è una sottile cicatrice a frastagliare le nocche, ci sono quelle lettere incise, una filosofia di vita. _Fuck u – up_. La mano rinsalda la presa, si muove decisa, detta un ritmo fatto di fretta e il corpo di Ian risponde.  
Perché sono chiusi in quella macchina, a respirarsi addosso, a toccarsi furtivi prima che la vita vera li reclami e non vogliono perdere tempo, vogliono buttare tutto fuori, qui e ora.  
Le dita di Ian sono delicate, ma compiono lo stesso movimento, stringono nello stesso modo, comunicano la stessa fugace necessità al corpo di Mickey.  
Seduti fianco a fianco, le pupille che vagano dai finestrini, alle mani, agli occhi l'uno dell'altro. L'atmosfera appannata dai loro respiri. Finché il piacere non arriva, finché il movimento serrato non è costretto a fermarsi e quella visita improvvisa fatta di _non è un buon momento_ , di _devo andare_ , di _ho solo cinque minuti_ si conclude con l'appagamento necessario ad affrontare un altro giorno senza l'altro.

Le ginocchia di Mickey cedono e lui è sul pavimento, fra le gambe di Ian, con le dita rapide a slacciare, aprire, sbottonare.  
La sua bocca è umida e calda e rumorosa.  
C’è una nota di disperazione nel modo in cui sono uniti, nel modo in cui le mani di Ian si incastrano fra i capelli scuri, spingendo, ordinando, pregando che non finisca mai, che quell’attimo rubato si stiracchi fino a diventare infinito.  
Non accade mai che il tempo si cristallizzi. Non accade mai che tutto si congeli in quell’assoluta perfezione. Tutto è un rumore bagnato e un respiro profondo e un piacere intenso. Tutto diventa troppo veloce per essere fermato, un ritmo rapido e martellante. Ian può chiudere gli occhi, dimenticare il mondo, buttare indietro la testa e immaginare la vita sia fatta solo di questo.

Mickey sta parlando quando Ian lo avvicina. Le parole muoiono in gola, non hanno possibilità di vittoria, non hanno senso. Ian ha dita lunghe, labbra gonfie, sguardo attento. Ingoia. È una distrazione, un diversivo, un alibi contro l’omicidio che è la vita nel South Side.  
C'è qualcosa di così profondamente sconvolgente nei reciproci desideri, nelle voglie, nei bisogni. Sono essenziali, irrinunciabili.  
Mickey deve solo abbassare gli occhi sulla nuca di Ian per sapere tutto questo e poi deve solo chiudere le palpebre per comprenderlo.  
E nel buio di quella cecità volontaria lo sente prendersi il suo tempo, leccare, assaggiare, provocare fino a che la volontà, la ragione, la vergogna smettono di avere senso.  
Fino a che il mondo, senza nessuna eccezione, può benissimo andare a farsi fottere.

A pancia in giù, il respiro di Mickey si infrange sul materasso. Breve, spezzato, singhiozzante, trattenuto. Vorrebbe abbandonarsi e far emergere la voce dalle profondità della gola, diventare patetico, pregare. Vorrebbe vedere Ian fra le sue gambe, bersi quell'immagine con gli occhi. Ma riesce a restare se stesso, anche quando perdersi sarebbe troppo facile. Stringe i denti, morde le labbra, impone al suo corpo di non tremare, il cuscino strizzato nel pugno.  
Ian è ancorato al suo corpo con le mani, per averlo davanti a sé, per poter arrivare, raggiungere con la bocca, con la lingua.  
È un leggero solletico umido, un lambire delicato che ha la capacità di far impazzire. Sulla pelle bagnata il fiato di Ian lascia una scia di freddo che è solo brivido intenso lungo la spina dorsale. Il respiro di Ian, la sua essenza.  
Quel pensiero, più di ogni stimolazione fisica, è semplicemente incontenibile.

Il barattolo è sempre lì, sul davanzale, a fianco al letto, colpito dalla luce che filtra ogni mattino dal vetro incrostato. Coperchio blu, contenitore opaco. Ian lo apre a memoria, senza bisogno di guardare, preso da quello che sta facendo, distratto da qualche insulto di Mickey che lo incita a fare in fretta, a sbrigarsi. Le dita affondano dentro. Si diffonde la sensazione fredda che dura giusto un istante prima che il calore della pelle riscaldi e intiepidisca.  
I polpastrelli sfregano, scivolano, si appoggiano su Mickey e giocano, provocano, violano.  
Serve controllo per non arrivare subito dove entrambi vogliono, una pazienza che non appartiene a nessuno dei due.  
Ci sono perle di sudore sulla fronte, ci sono ciglia strizzate a ingoiare il fastidio della prima intrusione.  
Ma c'è tutto un mondo di possibilità in quel gesto necessario, meccanico.

Ian ha un modo tutto suo di spingerlo giù. Appoggia una mano sulla sua schiena e impone una leggera pressione a quel gesto incurante. Così Mickey sa di doversi piegare e lo stomaco si stringe in una morsa, i polmoni non sembrano in grado di incamerare aria, l’eccitazione prende a scorrere nelle vene.  
C’è aspettativa. C’è quell’assurdo miscuglio di piacevole paura e ostinata voglia.  
Sentirselo dentro è tutto, per Mickey. Percepirlo alle spalle, essere avvolto dal suo odore, ignorare i brividi provocati dal suo fiato che si infrange sulla pelle. Fargli spazio, venire invaso, arrendersi.  
Ian non fa piano, non prende tempo, non aspetta. Sa che non è questo che stanno facendo, non è di queste cazzate che hanno bisogno. Quello che è necessario, quello che è indispensabile, è scopare. Perché devono essere uniti, devono tornare una cosa sola, devono incastrare le loro anime subito, ora, adesso. Quando i loro corpi combaciano è come riemergere dalle acque torbide che sono le loro esistenze. È come respirare di nuovo, respirare per la prima volta.  
Dentro, fuori, entrare, uscire, andare, tornare.  
In un semplice gesto, in un muoversi istintivo, c’è tutto ciò che sono.  
Mickey ha un modo tutto suo di abbandonarsi al piacere. È fatto di sospiri pesanti, gravi, rauchi. Accompagnano ogni spinta, sono un ritmo cadenzato che satura l’aria. Quando poi non riesce a trattenersi, quando è tutto semplicemente troppo, espira a fondo, si abbandona, si annulla. E ci vuole qualche istante perché torni in sé e realizzi di essere proprio lì, proprio con Ian, pelle contro pelle, anima contro anima.  
Ian ha un modo tutto suo di prenderlo e Mickey ha un modo tutto suo di darsi.  
  



	3. Freddo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuori si gela e il cappotto di Mickey è troppo leggero e non lo tiene al caldo."  
> Grazie a Federica per il prompt.

Ian immagina che Mickey odierà ogni significato di quel gesto galante. Ma sta battendo i denti come un idiota e questo provoca in Ian un moto di proiettività uscito da chissà dove. Non è da loro, mettersi a fare cose romantiche, ma il freddo è freddo. Così Ian si toglie la giacca e la poggia sulle spalle di Mickey.   
“Che cazzo fai?”  
Ecco, appunto.   
“Stai gelando.” spiega Ian.  
“E quindi tu hai deciso di trattarmi come se fossi una ragazzina?”  
Mickey sputa quelle parole acide ma, con le dita tatuate, si stringe sulle spalle quella giacca che profuma di tabacco e di Ian.   
“Potrei riscaldarmi in un altro modo.” ribatte, casualmente, sfregandosi le mani.   
Ian risponde sbuffando una risata breve, che è una nuvola di fiato bianco nella notte fredda.   
Un bel modo di dire _grazie_ , quello di Mickey.


	4. Semplice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi odio per aver scritto questa cosa. È riferita all'appuntamento che non c'è mai stato e, ovviamente, tutto questo mi spezza il cuore. Perché penso che è l'ultima volta che sono stati effettivamente assieme e... basta, devo andare a piangere in un angolo, scusate.

_Bello._  
Di una bellezza semplice. Terribilmente normale. Perfino noiosa.  
Ecco come sarebbe dovuto essere.  
Mickey con una camicia in prestito, Ian con un sorriso stiracchiato sul viso, un po’ intontito dal miscuglio di medicine e alcool. Posate sul tavolo, bistecca nel piatto, musica sottile nel ristorante.  
Si sarebbero goduti qualche ora di chiacchiere vuote e insignificanti, senza nessun accenno alla malattia, al passato, alle volte in cui il mondo aveva deciso che non doveva essere possibile. Che loro non dovevano essere possibili.  
Magari avrebbero ricordato solo i momenti belli, quelli precari ed effimeri. Un film guardato sul divano, un bacio rubato in un furgoncino, tutte le loro prime notti. Le notti in cui si erano sempre ritrovati dopo lunghi giorni separati. Avrebbero escluso, nel loro parlare, qualsiasi accenno allo schifo che aveva intossicato le loro vite.  
Sì, sarebbe andata così.  
E poi sarebbero tornati a casa, si sarebbero spinti fino al piano di sopra, ridendo come due idioti per qualcosa di stupido. Sarebbero finiti sul letto, fra le lenzuola dove dormire e sognare e scopare non era più come prima. Ma, per quella singola volta, lo sarebbe stato.  
Avrebbero fatto sesso come lo facevano loro, senza perdere tempo in cazzate, divorandosi, bevendosi fino all’anima. Poi sarebbe venuto il sonno, fatto di corpi indissolubilmente attaccati, fatto di respiri pesanti a ritmare il silenzio, fatto di Mickey stretto al petto di Ian come ogni singola notte, anche se non si accorgeva di farlo.  
Fottutamente troppo semplice.  
Perché la vita non è così.  
E Ian, mentre appoggia la testa al finestrino, i polsi ammanettati dietro la schiena che iniziano a fargli male, lo sa fin troppo bene.


	5. Un altro mondo (VanGogh!Ian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa fic è un po' più lunga, ma è formata da una catena di prompt scaturiti dalla testolina di Emma. Ci droghiamo pesantemente di Mainagioia, io e lei, e si vede.  
> In ogni caso spero vi piaccia, spero di sapere cosa ne pensate ma, in ogni caso, grazie di essere qui!

Era rimasto paralizzato.  
I suoi occhi non riuscivano a staccarsi da quell’immagine. Non era il mondo come lo conosceva, non era il mondo vero. Non la realtà dove lui e quelli come lui crepavano di fame.  
_No_.  
Era qualcosa di fottutamente strano. Un brulicare di colori da cui non riusciva a staccare le iridi chiare.  
Doveva riscuotersi, doveva arraffare qualcosa e scappare da quella casa. Rivendere il tutto e ricavarci qualcosa per riempire la fame che si diffondeva ogni giorno di più, annebbiandogli la mente e intorpidendogli le membra.  
Eppure non riusciva a muoversi.  
In quei quadri c’era tutto dell’uomo che spiava camminare per le strade con le tele sottobraccio, gli occhi rivolti al cielo, i capelli rossi e scompigliati. In quei piccoli tocchi di colore c’era una magia che Mickey non capiva, che non credeva esistesse.  
La luce della luna, filtrando dalla finestra, colpiva una miriade di tele dipinte allo stesso modo. E Mickey non vedeva che colori sbiaditi e forme vibranti, ma ne era comunque rapito.  
Non si accorse di nulla finché una luce più calda non andò ad infrangersi sul quadro che stava osservando. Un alone arancione, che trasformò nuovamente i colori.  
Mickey si voltò di scatto e si ritrovò a fissare gli occhi liquidi del pittore. Reggeva una candela e stava fermo sulla porta, l’aria sognante appena velata di curiosità.  
“Cosa fate qui?”  
La voce dell’artista era un suono morbido alle orecchie di Mickey e qualcosa si gonfiò all’altezza dei polmoni. Non realizzò subito di dover scappare, né fu abbastanza veloce nell’afferrare il primo oggetto pesante che si ritrovò fra le mani. Quando lo fece, però, il pittore non reagì.  
“Avete intenzione di colpirmi, con quello?” chiese soltanto.  
“’Fanculo!”  
“Siete affamato?”  
Mickey lasciò ricadere piano il braccio, sempre più confuso, rimettendo il pesante vaso al suo posto. Quell’uomo doveva essere un folle.  
“io… sì, certo che ho fame, cazzo.”  
Aprì le braccia come ad indicare i suoi abiti, la sua persona, la miseria che si portava appiccicata addosso.  
“Venite, vi preparo qualcosa.” Disse allora il pittore, prima di dargli le spalle ed avviarsi per il corridoio.

 

Mickey non aveva idea di come successe, ma dopo che il cibo gli aveva riempito la pancia, si era ritrovato nello studio del pittore, seduto su una sedia scalcinata, a posare.  
La luce di troppe candele rendeva irrequieto Mickey, ricordandogli la piccola chiesa in fondo alla strada e la morte con cui viveva ogni singolo giorno, figlia della fame. Ma, forse, non era solo quello. Forse era che la luce calda si rifletteva negli occhi del pittore, che lo squadravano con insistenza prima di tornare a dare attenzione alla tela, al pennello, al mondo che non esisteva.  
Minuti, ore, finché le candele non si ridussero a sciolti ammassi di cera.  
“Per questa sera può bastare. Tornerete, domani notte?” chiese l’artista, pulendo il pennello in uno straccio malandato e avvicinandosi.  
Mickey serrò la mascella. Che cosa credeva, di avere anche un posto dove dormire? _Che stronzata_.  
“Per del cibo posso fare quello che volete.” ribattè con tono sprezzante, scendendo dalla sedia per sgranchire i muscoli indolenziti.  
“Quello che voglio…” ripeté il pittore con tono distratto “Quello che voglio…”  
Quei sussurri accompagnarono la sua mano sulla guancia di Mickey. Ci fu uno sguardo disperato, un lungo e assordante silenzio, un mondo infinito di promesse di appagamento.  
C’erano solo loro, in quella stanza, in quell’attimo fragile di vita che rischiava di non durare abbastanza per placare la loro sete.  
E Mickey perse il controllo. Anzi, smise di volerlo mantenere. Si prese quelle labbra invitanti con impeto, con lo stesso slancio con cui aveva arraffato il cibo. Con la stessa, identica, fame.  
Le dita corsero a sfilare la casacca leggera, a perdersi su quella pelle pallida, a tracciare le efelidi con i polpastrelli ruvidi. Scesero, strinsero, carezzarono. Così come le labbra morsero, leccarono, baciarono.  
Mickey si ritrovò chinato sulla superficie liscia di un mobile in legno. Avvertì l’uomo alle sue spalle armeggiare con i suoi pantaloni prima di sfilarli anche a lui. Avvertì il calore di quella pelle estranea contro la propria. Desiderio contro desiderio, bisogno contro bisogno, finché non lo percepì dentro di sé.  
Artigliò il legno con le unghie, ingoiando il dolore, mordendosi le labbra fino a farle sanguinare.  
Il pittore si fermò e si chinò, scendendo su di lui per mormorargli all’orecchio la sua preoccupazione.  
“Non voglio farvi male.” disse, prima di poggiargli un bacio sulla spalla.  
“Non smettete.”  
E sotto quelle spinte serrate Mickey comprese che il mondo dipinto dal pittore esisteva. Era dietro le palpebre chiuse, quando il piacere si faceva intenso e incontrollabile. Era nella luce vibrante delle candele riflessa sul corpo sudato dell’uomo. Era in quella voce morbida come una carezza e intensa come una scopata. Era nei suoi occhi limpidi, nel suo sguardo attento gettato sulle cose.  
Era nel pittore e, in quel momento, era un po’ anche in Mickey.

 

_Lo aspettò per ore e anche oltre, ma quando la candela si esaurì, Ian comprese che non sarebbe arrivato. Che la cena preparata per lui poteva essere buttata e che il quadro sarebbe rimasto incompleto per sempre._   
_Il dolore – prima un piccolo puntino nel petto – divenne sempre più grande e sempre più grande. Finché non esplose in una disperazione cieca e divorante._   
_E furono lacrime e urla. Fu la lama di un rasoio e il ritratto che aveva iniziato a dipingere. Quegli occhi lo scrutavano e sembravano deriderlo. Crudeli occhi, crudele mondo, crudele cuore che non aveva impiegato che un istante a perdersi in quegli occhi._   
_Ian colpì, colpì, colpì, finché del viso di quell’uomo non rimasero che brandelli di tela. Una ferita mortale, come quella che sentiva in petto._   
_Una ferita impossibile da rimarginare da cui sgorgava altra disperazione, altro dolore._   
_Un quadro e poi un altro e un altro ancora. Finché lo studio non divenne un campo da battaglia e dal palmo non iniziò a colare sangue in lucidi rivoli vermigli._   
_Solo allora Ian si placò._   
_È il destino di quelli come lui: vedere il mondo come nessun altro e amare come pochi. Amare subito, amare forte, amare troppo._   
_Si lasciò cadere, Ian, al centro di quella stanza dove – un tempo – era custodita ogni sua verità. A fissarsi quelle dita martoriate dalla lama, pulsanti, ma vive come lui non sarebbe più stato._

 

Mickey riuscì finalmente a raggiungere la casa del pittore. I vicoli della città l’avevano ingoiato mentre decideva cosa fare. Era stato fottutamente assurdo, una cazzo di follia, ma non era riuscito a togliersi quell’uomo dalla testa. Non era servito ripetersi che non sarebbe dovuto tornare, che era un terreno pericoloso e che lui doveva tenere il culo al riparo da quelle stronzate. Non era bastato.  
E così era tornato. Intrufolandosi da una porta mai chiusa, nel buio illuminato dalla luna, con il cuore che minacciava di far riecheggiare il suo battito per tutta la casa.  
Quando entrò nello studio trovò il pittore.  
Un piccolo ammasso di vestiti, un ciuffo spettinato di capelli rossi, una montagna di brandelli di tela dipinta. E due mani insanguinate a reggere la lama di un rasoio.  
Mickey si avvicinò piano, con cautela, sconvolto. Non avrebbe saputo dare un nome alla paura che si era impossessata del suo corpo, ma si trattava di pura e istintiva preoccupazione.  
“Scusami. Sono in ritardo.” Mormorò, mentre il viso del pittore si alzò per specchiare quegli occhi sognanti nelle iridi blu di Mickey.  
C’era un dolore indescrivibile nascosto lì dentro. E poi confusione, sorpresa, sollievo. In un istante che bastò una vita, a Mickey. Perché si sentiva il respiro mozzato nei polmoni e le parole strozzate in gola. Perché vederlo così era stato quanto di più terribile potesse accadergli. Più della fame, più della morte.  
Si chinò fino ad inginocchiarsi al suo fianco. Con dita tremanti tolse dalle mani dell’uomo quella lama insanguinata e con mano insicura afferrò un pezzo di stoffa per tamponare la ferita.

 

_Ian non riusciva a crederci. Lui era lì, era tornato, solo per lui. Riversava quello sguardo preoccupato solo nei suoi occhi, poggiava le sue labbra calde solo sulla sua bocca, accarezzava con le mani ruvide solo la sua pelle._   
_Non credeva potesse esistere un mondo tanto perfetto in cui rifugiarsi._


End file.
